Byakuya's Look Alike and the Crying Ichigo
by Wallflowerse
Summary: "Wait did you say boys?"


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach - I just **

**wish I own Kenpachi!**

**I really need to stop making one - shots,**

** which is weird, but I guess that's not a **

**bad thing, I think? **

**Well anyway I always wanted a fanfic **

**with Ichigo and Rukia ****having a baby ****but**

** I've never been able ****to find one so I **

**decided ****to make my own. ****Please Review**

* * *

Byakuya Kuichi heard the small sound of a clock,

he siped his tea.

It was quiet, peaceful a perfect day to-

"ICHIGO!"

The soon-to-be father sat in the corner, biting his

lip and pacing, making small dents in the wood.

Renji waited, wondering if it'd be best to say

something.

"Calm down Ichigo, she'll be fine",he said.

Ichigo turned to him, giving Renji the evil eye.

"Or not?"

Orihime was currently in there with Rukia but no

one had come out for what seemed like hours.

Uryu rolled his eyes at Ichigo and turned the next

page of his novel.

"Aren't you being a bit too paronoid, Ichigo?",Uryu

asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Mm",Chad nodded.

"Paronoid!",Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not being paronoid!"

"Kurosaki, if you do not sit down and take a deep

breath I will throw you back down on

Earth and destory the entrance, understood?"

Everyone stared at Byakuya, who continued to sip

his tea as though he hadn't said anything.

Kurosaki nodded and slid to the ground.

The door slid open a sweating nursemaid came to

the door.

"Boys"

"Woohoo!"

Renji wooped and punched his back.

Chad and Byakuya both gave rare smiles.

"Wait, Nursemaid, did you say boy_s_?"

She nodded, her smile wide.

"Yes two!"

Ichigo's eyes got bigger as everyone set off another

round of cheering.

"You can see her Kurosaki-sama", the nursemaid said

with a small bow.

Ichigo nodded and started to the end of the hall.

He stood outside the door for a second.

_"Ichigo?"_

He gave a small nod and opened the door.

He felt his knees give.

His wife held two small babys, in her arms, smiling

down at them.

She looked over at the sound of the small thud.

"Ichigo?",Rukia said, worried.

He stood up and stared over the hospital railing at her,

the small kids in her

arms were oddly quiet as though they were spent.

"Orihime, can you go get everyone?"

"Uh, yes"

Byakuya, Chad, Orhime, Renji and Uryuu surrounded

the bed.

"Wow, Captain look at that, this one look like you!"

Byakuya stared monotoned at his sister, but inside he was

smiling.

"I guess that's his name then, Byakuya", Ichigo said, laughing

when he caught the little boy caught his finger.

"He's got a tight grip"

Rukia smiled softly at her brother and held the little boy out.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Byakuya held his hands out robotically, he stared down at

the little boy,

transfixed.

The baby started to giggle and smile at Byakuya, reaching up to

touch Byakuya's cheek.

Renji laughed at the sight, his Captain holding a baby, and the

baby liked him.

The babies usually were scared of him.

The other baby started to sniffle and reached out for Ichigo.

"Mwah haawa", the baby gurgled.

"They're so cute",Orihime said, laughing.

"Wait till you've got a few of your own",Ichigo said.

Orihime laughed, and patted her potruding belly,"Oh hush"

Uryu rolled his eyes at Ichigo,"No more sleep for you"

Renji and Byakuya were busy fussing over the other little baby.

"You're holding him too tight!",Renji said.

Byakuya looked up at the ceiling for a second.

Ichigo laughed and watched as their children were fussed over

and kissed and played with.

"Amirini", Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded.

Everyone laughed as Uryu stated that children were scary.

Rukia gave him a smile.

"Hey"

He nodded back and caught her hand, before kissing it.

"Hey"

They kissed, smiling at one another.

* * *

**Once again, yeah they're oc but when you ha-ve/d**

** kids you were a bit OC too.**

**It's short but like i said this was just because I like **

**the Ichigo x Rukia Pairing **

**And thought it was time for them to have a kid.**

**Anyway, bye bye! :)**


End file.
